koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Meng Da
Meng Da (onyomi: Mō Tatsu) is a general who serves under Liu Zhang, Liu Bei, Cao Pi, and Cao Rui. Like fellow conspirators Zhang Song and Fa Zheng, who also sought to hand the land of Shu to a more capable ruler instead of Liu Zhang, Meng Da pledges his allegiance to Liu Bei upon his entry into Shu. Role in Games :"So, Meng Da. You could not be content with just betraying Shu. You had to betray Wei, as well. And back to Shu, no less. If you rebel against me, you rebel against the heavens. You shall pay the price for your wavering loyalty." ::―Cao Pi In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Meng Da is the enemy commander for the Shu forces at the Battle of Xin Castle. In Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce his officer card can be unlocked after the first battle during the Yellow Turban Rebellion in the Shu story. Quotes *"Damn! I had no idea their army was so fast..." :"You fool! You are nothing but a miserable traitor at heart! Anticipating your actions was child's play." ::~~Meng Da and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends *"I've come to make you pay for your crime! Prepare yourself, Meng Da!" :"I've been ready for a long time! Come and get me!" ::~~Xu Huang and Meng Da at Xin Castle; Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends Historical Information When Liu Bei was invited to Shu by Liu Zhang, Meng Da and Fa Zheng were dispatched with 2000 soldiers each to act as an escort. Liu Bei ordered Meng Da to lead these troops to Jiangling. Upon the pacification of Shu, he was given a post as governor of a capital city. In 219 AD, Meng Da was sent north to capture the city of Fangling. Kuai Qi, Governor of Fangling, was defeated and killed. Meng Da advanced to take the city of Shangyong, with Liu Feng leading reinforcements from Mianshui to join him. Shen Dan, governor of Shangyong, surrendered. Later in the same year, Guan Yu was engaged in battle against forces from both Wu and Cao Cao. A request for military aid was sent to Liu Feng and Meng Da in Yishan county. They refused the request on the basis that Yishan was beginning to be surrounded, and hence troops could not be sent. When Guan Yu was ultimately defeated and Liu Bei heard of his death, he began to hate Liu Feng and Meng Da. At this point in time, the two men had also had a dispute of whether to defect to Cao Pi. Meng Da, fearing punishment and bearing hatred for Liu Feng, surrendered to Wei along with his subordinates Shen Dan and Shen Yi. Afterwards, he wrote a letter to Liu Feng rebuking him and urging him to also surrender to Wei. This was not heeded, and Liu Feng was subsequently executed for failing to assist Guan Yu and stop Meng Da from defecting. In 227, Zhuge Liang launched a campaign into Wei. Meng Da, who had been treated kindly by the late emperor Cao Pi but was less favorably received by Cao Rui, was persuaded to return to the service of Shu, and moreover assist in the campaign by striking at Luoyang. However, Meng Da's failure to take necessary precautions and the betrayal of Shen Dan, Shen Yi and others led to his eventual defeat and death at the hands of Sima Yi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery DT_Meng_Da.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category: Wei non-playable characters Category:Shu non-playable characters